


Only What You Need

by Darkstar89



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar89/pseuds/Darkstar89
Summary: Herah Adaar has been flirting with The Iron Bull, to little effect. Or has she made more of an impact than she thinks?





	Only What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redamber79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/gifts).



> Not beta read. Dedicated to my good friend @redamber79 :)

Herah Adaar climbed the stairs to her chambers, weary after the long trudge back to Skyhold from the Storm Coast. And, she admitted wryly, more than a few drinks. The stairs seemed to sway beneath her and she reached out to grab the handrail to steady herself. Definitely more than a few drinks. 

She made it to her chamber door, and leaned against the wood for a moment, catching her breath and willing the world to stop spinning. 

When everything had stopped moving that was supposed to stop moving, she pushed the door open and entered her airy bedroom. She was drawn to the warm fireplace, where one of the Skyhold keep staff had kindly started a fire to warm her bedroom for her. She would have to thank Josephine for arranging it. She knew it would have been Josie to do this for her. The Inquisition’s diplomat was the most thoughtful person Herah had ever met. 

Herah was reaching for the washbasin when she heard someone clear their throat. She whirled at the sound, which startled her. The room was spinning again as she realized that Bull was sitting on her bed. 

The Iron Bull was a mercenary that she had hired to help the Inquisition with various tasks. He was qunari, just like she was, except that he had grown up under the Qun, a strict religious and political code that essentially controlled the qunari from birth. Herah had been born outside the Qun, after her parents had fled Par Vollen. Herah was considered Tal-Vashoth, a qunari term for deserters of the Qun. Tal-Vashoth were considered to be brutes and thieves, and most Qun followers thought them worthy of nothing more than a dagger to the throat. Thankfully, The Iron Bull had been more reasonable when they met. But then, at the time, Bull was supposed to infiltrate the Inquisition and report back to Par Vollen.

No more. Their mission to the Storm Coast to secure an alliance with the qunari had gone awry. Bull’s mercenary band, the Bull’s Chargers, had been cornered by hostile mages known as Venatori, and Bull had been forced to choose between saving his friends or his loyalty to the Qun. Herah had encouraged him to save his friends, who were like Bull’s family. Bull had seemed frozen with indecision for a moment, horror plain on his usually unreadable face. 

He had chosen to save his friends, but it had cost him a lot. He was excommunicated from the Qun, and now considered Tal-Vashoth just like she was. They had been drinking tonight with the Chargers to celebrate surviving and a good fight. Herah had excused herself after a few drinks, when she started feeling dizzy and tired. Now, Bull was here in her bedroom, staring at her. She realized she was just staring back and hadn’t said anything.

“Bull? What are you doing here?” she asked. Her words were a little slurred, much to her chagrin. Pull yourself together, woman.

Bull gave her an assessing look. “I wanted to say thanks. For today, Boss. I’m not sure how I feel about it yet, but when I look at you, I think maybe being a Tal-Vashoth could be… I don’t know. Ok, I guess?”

Herah snorted a laugh. “Gee, thanks. I think.”

Bull returned her laugh with a smirk. “Trust me, Boss. That’s a compliment coming from me.”

Herah smiled and shook her head. The room swam again. She blinked a few times to try to clear her vision. The drinks were hitting her harder than she planned. She hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in weeks. 

She wandered over towards the bed, taking it slow, willing the room to stop spinning.

“Are you ok, Boss?” Bull was studying her face.

“I’m fine,” she waved her hand, willing the dizzy feeling to go away. “Just exhausted.”

“Drunk?” Bull smirked.

“No!” she shouted, then realized she had been a little too defensive and stifled a laugh. Maker, she was drunk. 

She stumbled a bit as she tried to sit on the bed next to Bull. She ended up falling awkwardly and landed with her face pressed against Bull’s shoulder, her left hand pressed against his rather muscled chest. She blinked. 

Herah looked up at Bull, who was watching her with some interest, an amused expression on his face. She pushed herself up and finally ended up sitting on her bed beside Bull.

“Got a good feel, did you?” he laughed.

Herah felt her face flush. She was attracted to Bull and had been since they had first met. She had flirted with him frequently, but the qunari had never really flirted back or expressed any reciprocal interest. 

When Bull saw her blush, he laughed again. “Oh, that is delightful!” he exclaimed and grinned at her embarrassment.

“It was an accident, Bull. Don’t flatter yourself.” she retorted.

“Hey, I’ve caught the hints. I know you want to ride the Bull.” he replied, still grinning at her.

“I - what?” She sputtered.

“It’s ok. I’m used to that reaction from women. I am large and I think there’s something about the eyepatch…” he smirked again.

“I - I didn’t think you noticed me at all.” she said quietly. The room had mercifully stopped spinning, but her thoughts were slow, feeling like she was trapped in mud. She was confused and couldn’t process this conversation properly. 

“I had come here with a thought that we might… but no. You are in no condition for this tonight.” Bull’s gaze was intense and assessing. Always assessing.

“I’m tired, Bull. I can’t think straight right now. I need sleep.” She fell back on the bed, lying on her back, her legs dangling over the edge. 

“Boss, let me help you.” Bull tugged off her boots and set them at the foot of her bed. Herah just lay there, staring at the ceiling. It was spinning too. 

Bull returned to her with a washcloth and a small basin of water. He dipped the cloth in the water and wiped at her face, cleaning the residual dirt from the long day from her face. She closed her eyes and he began humming a melody that she recognized from her time in the tavern. She quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Herah awoke to bright sunlight pouring into her bedroom. She was tucked into her bed, still wearing her clothes from yesterday. Her head was pounding. She groaned as she rolled up and out of bed. It was going to be a rough day if she was to spend it hungover. 

When she finally emerged from her chambers to get breakfast in the tavern, the Chargers saw her and cheered. She flushed in embarrassment, wondering what exactly she might have done to earn cheers. Krem nodded at her, a look of sympathy crossing his handsome face. She noticed Bull sitting in his usual spot and when she caught his eye, she nodded in thanks for last night. He seemed to understand and returned the nod.

She knew they needed to speak at some point about the conversation they’d had the night before, one she only had finally grasped as she had seen Bull just now. Had he really expressed an interest in her? Or was he trying to politely reject her? She didn’t know, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to discuss it now. She picked up some breakfast from the barkeep and walked outside for some fresh air. 

She found a quiet spot under a tree in the Skyhold garden and ate her breakfast. She would have to meet her advisors in the war room soon to figure out what the next step in their plan to take down Corypheus would be. That inevitably meant more travel for her and her companions. They had a few leads, mostly about the Grey Wardens disappearing and the potential assassination of Empress Celene of Orlais. 

Herah was still weirded out by the experience of time travel. She wondered if Dorian still had nightmares about the future like she did. She made a mental note to check in with the mage soon. He’d been through a lot recently too, with the confrontation with his father and Alexius, his mentor, being a prisoner of the Inquisition for helping Corypheus. 

Dorian was her closest friend in the Inquisition so far, which was ironic, given that he was from Tevinter. The “Vints” and qunari had been at war off and on for centuries. Yet, Dorian was not like other Vints. He was more open-minded than most, and didn’t practice blood magic. Herah smiled to herself. Not exactly a high bar, but there was more to Dorian that most gave him credit for. Much like her.

She looked around herself at the Skyhold garden. It was a nice refuge in the keep for her. She always felt relaxed here. She looked at the cloudless blue sky. It was going to be a nice day. She stood and made her way to the war room with some regret at leaving her sanctuary.

She met Josie on the way to the war room and thanked her for thinking of the fire the night before. Josie smiled and assured Herah that it was no trouble, and that the Inquisitor should not have to worry about such things. Herah let Josie know that her thoughtfulness was still appreciated and that she was not used to such treatment. Josie frowned a little at the last part, but did not argue. They both knew Tal-Vashoth mercenaries would not have been used to luxuries, but Josie had been protective of Herah from the start.

They entered the war room to find Leliana and Cullen waiting for her so they could start the day’s meeting. Herah could tell from the looks on their faces it was going to be a long day filled with arguments.

When the meeting was over, they had a plan for what was next. A small comfort to have a plan, Herah thought, but it was nice to have a decision made. The next day, they would be heading out to the Western Approach to find out what was happening with the Grey Wardens. Blackwall had been itching to go there first, to see what was going on with his order. No one argued too much, as none of them felt prepared to go to Orlais and deal with potential assassins. Josie, despite her connections, had not been able to secure them an invite yet either.

People still didn’t know what to make of the Inquisition yet, and after the attack at Haven, there was a lot of doubt that they could beat Corypheus. They needed more allies. Hopefully, the Grey Wardens would be able to help. 

The rest of the day was hers to enjoy and rest. She decided she would find Dorian and check on him. Dorian was in his usual spot in the library, his nose in a book, a glass of brandy beside him. Herah smiled when he looked up from his book and met her approach with a smile of his own. His brow quirked at her as he said, “I hear a certain qunari was seen leaving your chambers last night. Anything you want to tell me?”

Herah’s smile faltered and Dorian’s expression turned serious. “Uh oh, hit a nerve? Shut up Dorian?”

“No, it’s fine. It’s not what it sounds like though.”

“Ah. Do you want to talk about it? Or shall I entertain you with the latest gossip from Tevinter?”

“You still get gossip from Tevinter?” Herah asked with a smirk.

“Well, I could make something up if needed, but I do still get updates from Maevaris. Some scandalous stories in the last message!” 

“Appreciated, Dorian. But no thanks.”

“Oh, good. Made up that last bit.” Dorian winked at her.

Herah laughed. Dorian put down his book and gave her his full attention as she told him about Bull’s appearance in her chambers the night before. When she finished, Dorian put a hand on her arm. The mage was shorter than her, but so was everyone else. Except Bull. Dorian looked her in the eye as he said, “It sounds to me like our Bull is interested in you too, my dear.”

Herah smiled faintly. “I’m not so sure.”

Dorian huffed. “The obvious solution would be to ask him. But I know you won’t. You qunari are as stubborn as you are big.” 

“And you Tevinters are as nosy as you are obnoxious!”

“Ha! I am not obnoxious, I am charming!”

“You wish, Vint.”

“Oh ho! Now you wound me.”

“You can take it. Or are you such a delicate flower?”

“I’d rather be a delicate flower than a clumsy oaf!”

By now, both Herah and Dorian were laughing. It was good to laugh with her best friend. When they had both settled into a comfortable silence, Herah asked Dorian how he was dealing with his own troubles. Dorian looked at her and said, “Things would be worse if I wasn’t here. I’m used to my father being, well, him. And losing Felix and Alexius was difficult. I’m grateful to have found friendship here. I consider you my friend, Herah. I didn’t expect to find a friend here, let alone a qunari friend. I’m glad I’m here. Besides, what would you do without me?”

“Oh, I’m sure I’d be dead somewhere and lamenting the lack of charming mages in my life.”

“Aha! So you do think I’m charming?”

“Shut up, Dorian.”

Dorian laughed. 

“Let’s get out of here, Dorian. We can go watch the soldiers spar.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “Watch the men get all sweaty and fight each other? You do know how to entertain!”

Herah grinned. “Well, entertain you at least.”

They left the library and made their way to the courtyard, where Cullen would have some of the new soldiers practicing. Herah and Dorian both enjoyed watching the soldiers training, not the least because the Commander himself often got involved. Herah knew that Dorian had a bit of a crush on Commander Cullen, but like her crush on Bull, neither of them had made a move. Herah had never asked the Commander about his feelings toward Dorian, but she thought perhaps there was a glimmer of reciprocity for Dorian’s crush in the Commander’s gaze when he saw the mage. 

When they reached the courtyard, a lively match was going on. The gathered crowd was larger than the usual and the cheers and jeers were louder this time. They couldn’t see who was sparring, but Herah saw Cassandra watching from the sidelines. 

Herah and Dorian walked over to Cassandra’s side. “The Commander is demonstrating defense maneuvers today.” she said when she saw Herah and Dorian.

“That’s it? Why the crowd?” Herah asked.

Dorian coughed and when Herah glanced at the mage, he only pointed at the sparring ring with an amused look on his face. Herah turned and a small gasp of surprise escaped her as she took in the sight of Bull and the Commander sparring. 

Both men were panting from the exertion. Cullen had removed his armor and his shirt, and Bull… well, Bull never wore a shirt. Both men were muscled and fit, and glistening with sweat from the fight. Bull was roaring with glee while Cullen was bracing for attacks and blocking with his shield. He gave out a grunt as Bull struck the shield with the pike, blunted to prevent serious injury. Still, with Bull’s strength, getting hit by the pike would hurt. Cullen held his own, deflecting all of Bull’s attacks. 

“It’s always important to keep your shield up!” Cullen yelled as Bull struck again. 

Cullen called off the sparring session a few minutes later. “Everyone take a short break. We’ll start the next drill in 10 minutes.”

The crowd started to disperse. Herah nudged Dorian. “Now’s your chance, Dorian. You should offer the Commander some water.”

Dorian gave her a dirty look. “I could say the same to you, Herah. Bull is just over there.”

Herah shrugged. “I will if you will.” Then she flashed Dorian a mischievous grin.

“Ugh, fine. You are impossible. And bossy.” Dorian huffed in mock indignation. He grabbed a cup from the nearby table and filled it with water from the jug. He made his way over to Cullen. Just before reaching the Commander, he turned and mouthed at Herah, “Well?”

With a sigh, Herah walked to water station. She filled a cup with water and walked to where Bull was standing in the shade of a tree, talking to Krem. Krem nodded at her approach and Bull turned to face her. Krem made an excuse and left them to speak alone. 

Bull took in the cup of water in her hand, and she remembered why she had come over to him. “I thought you might need some water after all that sparring.” she said, not looking him in the eye.

“Thanks, Boss.” Bull said and accepted the cup from her hand, which mercifully wasn’t shaking. Why did he make her so nervous? 

Bull drank the water in a single swig. “How are you feeling today, Boss?”

“Oh. You’re referring to last night?”

Bull grinned. “You were a little inebriated. It was cute.”

Herah choked. “Cute?”

Bull’s grin grew wider. “Adorable.”

Herah couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sure it was absolutely not adorable. But I wanted to thank you for looking after me last night.”

“No problem, Boss.”

“Bull?”

“Yeah?” 

Herah’s heart was pounding in her chest and there was a roaring in her ears. She willed herself not to blush. “Why did you come to my room last night?”

Bull looked at her, assessing, before he spoke. “We talked about this last night. Do you remember our conversation at all?”

“I remember you talking about being Tal-Vashoth now, like me. And then you said something about how you thought we might do... something. But I don’t know what that means.”

Bull gave her a considering look. “It’s true, I came to your room last night in part to thank you for your help on the Storm Coast. I was also going to suggest something, but you were in no condition to consent.”

Herah could feel a blush creeping up her neck. Fasta Vass. “Consent?”

Bull gave her a heated look. “Yes, Boss. Consent. A requirement of mine.”

Herah felt something drop in her belly. The flush reached her face. Bull noticed her reaction and grinned again. “Adorable”

Herah glared at him, “Stop it!”

Bull put up his hands in mock defense. “Sorry for speaking the truth, Boss.” then he flashed her a mischievous look, “Or am I?”

Herah smacked him on the arm, but she laughed. Bull was actually flirting with her. Dorian was right. Shit, I’m in trouble.

“We’re heading to the Western Approach tomorrow.” Herah blurted out.

Bull nodded. “So we’re going to find the Wardens? Makes sense. I’m not eager to go to Orlais anyway.”

Herah laughed. “No Orlesian balls for you?”

Bull grimaced. “I hate that shit.”

Herah patted him on the arm. Oh Maker, the muscles. “Don’t worry, Bull. Josie would protect you.”

Bull barked a laugh, “I would not want to face Josie in a battle of Orlesian scheming. Or Leliana.”

Herah grinned. “Me neither.”

Cullen called the soldiers back to the sparring area. “Duty calls, Boss. I’ll see you later.” Bull said with a gleam in his eye and a grin.

Herah grinned back and waved.

“Well… that went well.” Dorian drawled from behind her. Herah turned and saw a grin plastered on her friend’s face. 

“Wait, are you talking about you and Cullen? Or me and Bull?” 

“Both I suppose, given the look on Bull’s face as he walked away.” Dorian winked.

“You were right.”

“Sorry, what’s that? It sounded like you said I was right?”

“Shut up, Dorian.”

“I’ll take that as a thank you. You’re welcome.”

“So how did it go with Cullen?” 

“I made him blush and stammer with my charm. Obviously the Commander will soon be amenable to my other considerable charms.” Dorian’s arrogant act amused Herah, but she could tell that underneath all that bravado, Dorian was feeling as relieved as she was. Herah put an arm around the mage and gave him a squeeze. 

“He’d be lucky to have you, Dorian.”

“I know.” Dorian said, but he put his arm around her waist and gave her a squeeze back. “Thanks for the push.”

Herah laughed. “Back at you, Vint.”

Later that night, Herah was working in the war room with her advisers, planning for the next day’s departure. They needed to continue work while she was away in the field, so they were planning on gathering additional resources, and sending Inquisition soldiers and spies to locations across Thedas to complete missions. 

Herah’s stomach gave out a loud growl. Cullen gave her a sympathetic look, while Josie laughed. “Perhaps we’ve worked enough?”

Herah gave Josie a grateful look. With that, the meeting concluded for the night. Herah and the Commander walked together to the tavern for some much needed supper. The Commander was quiet, but she could tell he wanted to ask her something.

“Cullen? Is something on your mind?” she asked him.

“What? Oh. Well. Yes. Er. No? I mean, yes.”

Herah stopped walking. So did Cullen. “Which is it, Cullen? Is something wrong?”

“No, not exactly.” he sighed. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous gesture, she knew. She waited for him to continue.

“It’s, well, it’s Dorian.”

“Dorian? What about him?” Herah stifled her grin. Dorian must have been charming indeed.

“Do you think… that is, do you think he’s… well, he’s your friend. I was wondering if he’d ever, uh, mentioned me? In conversation I mean.”

“Ah, I see. Well, we’ve discussed the Inquisition, so your name has come up once or twice.”

“That’s it? Nothing more?” Disappointment was clear on the Commander’s face.

“Were you hoping for something more?” Herah asked.

“Well, I just thought… I don’t know. I thought he might… like me.” Cullen sighed.

“Do you like him?” Herah prodded.

“Well, he can be arrogant. But we’ve been playing a lot of chess lately, and I find myself… thinking of him. Rather more than anyone else, in fact.” Cullen was blushing furiously, the admission clearly costing him something.

Herah put a hand on the Commander’s shoulder. “Well, Commander, be at ease. I can confirm that the feeling is mutual for Dorian. He will murder me for telling you, he prefers to play hard to get. I suggest you speak with him tonight before we leave tomorrow.”

Cullen’s brows lifted in surprise and a goofy grin spread on his handsome face. “Really?”

“Really. We’ll find him in the tavern. You two deserve to be happy.”

They continued their walk, Cullen practically bouncing in his walk. “You should speak to Bull, you know.” Cullen blurted out.

Herah grinned. “Don’t worry, I intend to.”

But Bull wasn’t in the tavern when they arrived. When Herah asked Krem if he’d seen Bull, Krem only shrugged and said he hadn’t seen Bull for a while. Herah ate supper with Dorian, Cullen, Varric, and the Chargers. There was a lot of laughter, and Herah was glad to see Cullen openly joking with Dorian. She could see that both men were happy and later that night, they disappeared together.

Herah grinned and knew she’d just have to tease Dorian tomorrow on the long trek to the Western Approach. She was happy for him. And Cullen too. Both men had been through so much, they deserved a bit of joy.

There was still no sign of Bull. Herah wondered where the qunari had gone. Hadn’t he said he’d see her later? She had thought he meant later today, but maybe he just meant later later. With a sigh of resignation, Herah bid farewell to her friends and headed for her chambers. Tomorrow would be a long day, she should rest. 

Herah climbed the stairs to her room, thankfully they were not swaying tonight. Herah had refused any alcohol tonight, remembering how awful she’d felt this morning. She pushed open her door and looked around the room. The fire was lit again, and her bed was turned down. Herah frowned slightly. Did they plan to tuck her in now? She’d have to tell Josie this level of service wasn’t needed. 

Then she realized someone was standing on her balcony. She knew from his size that it was Bull. Her heart started pounding in her chest as she approached him. His back was to her, but as she reached the threshold, he said, “I thought perhaps we could have a do-over of last night.”

“Do-over? I’m not drunk.” Herah said jokingly.

Bull turned and grinned. “Good.”

Herah swallowed. Bull approached her slowly. Herah felt herself backing up into the room, suddenly nervous again. 

“I’ve picked up on the hints. I know you want to ride the Bull. Or, you think you do. I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into here.” Bull said, stopping a few feet away from her, assessing again.

“If you mean sex, I think I can handle it. I want to do it.” Herah said, sounding more confident than she suddenly felt. 

Bull approached her and pulled her close, pressing her against him. She could feel his erection through the fabric of his pants against her thigh. “Are you sure?” he asked her.

“Yes,” she breathed. Bull caressed her cheek with his right hand and pressed a kiss to her lips, while his left hand wrapped around her waist more firmly. His lips were warm and dry and at first his kiss was tentative, as if waiting for confirmation from her that she did, in fact, want to do this.

She opened her mouth and ran her tongue along his lower lip. Bull let out a low rumbling growl and answered her with his own tongue. His kiss was no longer tentative, and Herah wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him even closer against her body. Bull’s skin was surprisingly soft under her hands. She slid her hands up his back as their tongues teased each other. 

She found one of the many scars on his back and began lightly tracing the slightly raised tissue with her finger. Her touch was feather-light and elicited a soft moan from Bull. He broke their kiss, both of them breathing hard. Bull grinned at her. “We have too many clothes on.”

She grinned back. “Agreed.”

Bull told her to stand still. She obeyed, and he began to slowly unbutton her shirt. After unfastening each button, he kissed her neck. As more buttons were undone and her shirt opened, his kisses went lower. He kissed her breastbone, above her breast band. Then he kissed below her breast band, continuing until he reached her waist. He was kneeling in front of her now, her shirt completely open. 

He kissed her stomach and worked his way back up her torso, until he was back to kissing her neck. He slid his hands up her sides and over her shoulders, pushing her shirt off her shoulders. Her shirt fell to the floor in a heap. He was still kissing her neck, and moved up so nibble her ear as he unfastened her breast band. She let out a low moan as his hands found her breasts. She felt a pulsing ache begin between her thighs. Maker’s breath. 

Bull chuckled and said, “That’s it, enjoy this.” in a low voice that made her shudder in response.

Bull led her towards her desk. She gave him a questioning look, but all he said was, “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she said as he sat her on the desk. He kissed her thoroughly, his tongue once again finding hers. He was standing between her legs, his hands working the laces on her pants. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and her legs curled around his waist, pulling him against her. He moved his hands to her thighs and gently stroked the outside of her legs with his hands. She felt goosebumps along her flesh in the wake of his gentle strokes. 

He broke the kiss once again and gave her a wicked grin. He tugged lightly at her pants, working them down. He lifted her legs back up and wrapped them around his waist. “Lift your hips,” he told her.

She lifted her hips so he could slide her pants down further. He gently removed her legs from his waist, and kissed her again. He slid down until he was on his knees between her legs. He removed her boots gently, setting them aside and out of the way. Herah could feel her anticipation growing, along with her need for him to fuck her. 

He slid her pants the rest of the way off, and then pushed them aside as he moved back between her legs. He kissed the inside of her thigh, and Herah sighed with pleasure at the sensation. It had been too long since she’d had a lover. 

Bull’s mouth found the wetness between her legs and he grunted in appreciation. He kissed her mound, and traced a tongue through her wet folds. She shuddered. She wouldn’t hold out long, she knew. Bull found her clit and sucked it lightly. Herah threw her head back, eyes closed. She shut out everything except the feel of Bull’s mouth on her. 

His tongue swirled over her again and she moaned, a low and guttural sound. Bull let out a growl in response and his hands gripped her thighs, pulling her closer to him. Not knowing what else to do with herself, Herah gripped his horns and held on as Bull fucked her with his tongue. She could feel waves of tingling pleasure building through her. Bull moved his mouth back to her clit and sucked it, harder this time. 

Herah cursed as her orgasm hit, leaving her shuddering against Bull’s mouth, her hips trying to buck in response, but Bull’s grip on her was firm. He continued licking her lightly until she sagged in his grip. 

He released his grip on her thighs, and grinned up her, his chin wet with her fluids. He moved up between her legs until he stood in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her. She could taste herself on his mouth, and found her desire building again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid his hands under her ass, lifting her off the desk. 

Her arms slid down his back, tracing the strap of his harness. Her hands found a buckle and began working on it. Bull pulled back from her and chuckled. “Eager for more of the Bull?”

His eye twinkled at her and she growled at him, “You’re still wearing all your clothes, Bull.”

His gaze filled with heat as he said, “So, more?”

“Please, Bull.” 

“Please what? I need you to be clear with what you want, so tell me, precisely, what you’d like me to do to you.” 

Herah swallowed and with a voice stronger than she’d had in weeks, said, “I want you to fuck me. I want your cock to fill me until I beg for mercy. I want you make me lose control until I scream your name so all of Thedas can hear me come.”

A predatory look crossed Bull’s face. “I can do that,” he growled. “But first, ground rules.”

Herah nodded, she could work with that. 

“First, I will only do to you what you want me to do. If you ever feel uncomfortable, you will say the word ‘Katoh’ and I will stop. No questions asked.”

“Agreed,” Herah said.

“Second, you’re still the Boss. Outside this room, nothing changes. You’re still in charge. In here, we can do whatever we both agree to. Either of us can say ‘Katoh’ and that’s the end. No questions asked. No pressure to do anything we don’t both want.”

“Absolutely.” Herah agreed.

“Good.” Bull said, “Now I’m going to fuck you until you beg and scream.”

Herah felt her pussy tighten in a spasm. Bull nodded towards the bed, “You go lie down and watch me,”

Herah stood, her legs still a bit shaky, and walked to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and lay back on the mattress, her eyes on Bull. 

Bull began unfastening the buckles of his harness, his gaze never leaving Herah’s. He removed the harness and dropped it to the floor. He removed his belt, and slid his boots off, setting them aside. He then slid his pants down to the floor, his eyes on Herah. 

“Herah, I want you to touch yourself for me. Let me see you getting yourself off, while I get ready for you.” His gaze roamed over her body, heat in his eyes.

Herah slid her hands from above her head, down her body, pausing at her breasts. She toyed with a nipple, teasing it until it was a hard nub in her fingers. Her other hand slid down her belly, and lightly caressed the mound between her legs. She slipped a finger between the folds and started lightly stroking her still sensitive clit. 

Bull had removed his pants and found some lubricating oil. He was lightly stroking himself, his large cock growing with his desire. Herah bit her lip and watched him in anticipation. He was as big as she had expected, but now that she saw him in person, she wondered if she could take him inside her completely. 

She could feel her orgasm building again as she stroked herself and watched Bull doing the same. Bull was fully erect now. He approached the bed, and crawled over her, holding himself above her. His gaze met hers and she saw her own lust mirrored in his eye. She moved her hand from her breast to touch his eyepatch lightly. Bull leaned in and kissed her fiercely, his tongue begging entrance to her mouth. She opened for him, her hand moving away from her sex to wrap around his torso and stroke his back. She spread her legs, inviting Bull to move closer to her. 

Bull sank down until he was pressed against her stomach, his erection pressed into her hip. Their tongues were still teasing and tracing each other. Herah started moving her hips trying to find some friction. Bull’s hand moved down her body and pressed her hip against the mattress, keeping her still. Herah grunted in frustration. 

Bull pulled back from their kiss and grinned at her, “Not yet, Boss. I’m not letting you off that easily.”

“Please, Bull. Fuck me.”

“Oh I will. I’m going to make you beg, and then scream my name, remember?” Bull leaned back down and kissed her neck, his tongue darting out to lick her pulse. His hand on her hip began tracing circles on her hip bone, sending goosebumps across her skin. She moaned as he nibbled her earlobe. 

He pulled back slightly, and then straightened up, telling Herah to move up the bed so she was fully on the mattress. He then crawled back up her body, planting kisses up her legs. She opened her legs for him, and placed her hands on his horns. He kissed the inside of her thighs, his hands caressing the outside of her thighs, tracing small circles. He continued moving up, pausing to lick her centre with a swipe of his tongue. She writhed and let out a gasp, a jolt of pleasure moving from her core to the tips of her toes. He didn’t linger there, and she whimpered. He chuckled and continued his slow journey up her body, planting kisses along her stomach until he reached her breasts. 

He kissed her breastbone, nestling his face between her ample breasts, her hands still gripping his horns. His mouth moved to give attention to her left breast, sucking lightly. His hand traveled down her body until his fingers found her core. He swiped a finger lightly over her clit at the same time he lightly bit her nipple. She cried out, writhing under him. Her eyes closed and she bucked her hips as his hand continued stroking her and his mouth continued working at her breast. 

He moved to her other breast as he slipped a finger inside her. She moaned again. He began working his finger inside her, stroking the spongy tissue and making her rock her hips against him. He pulled his finger out and she whimpered. 

“Please, please.” was all she could say. Bull ignored her pleas, and slid two fingers inside her. Shit. Her thoughts started to fray, and all she could do was feel. Her hips started moving again, desperate for anything to satisfy the growing need in her. Bull slid his fingers out of her, and pulled away from her, reaching for the lubricating oil. As she watched, he poured a generous amount on his hand and returned to her, kissing her neck as his hand found her core once again and this time, he slid three fingers into her. 

His fingers thrust in and out of her slowly, as his thumb slid over her clit. She cried out and she writhed again, her hips bucking against his hand. She could feel her orgasm coming on, a wave of pleasure ready to sweep her away. Bull slid his fingers out of her and she begged, “Please Bull, I need you to fuck me now! I can’t hold out much longer. I want to come with your cock inside me. Please!”

Bull’s gaze was glassy with desire that mirrored her own. He reached for the lubricating oil again. This time he poured a generous amount in his hand and stroked himself with it. He looked at her with that predatory gaze as he said, “I told you I’d make you beg, now I’m going to make you scream my name.”

Bull positioned himself over her, kissing her deeply, his tongue swirling across her lips. He teased her entrance with his length, using his hand to rub his cock against her clit. Her hips bucked in response. He lined his cock up against her entrance and slid the tip of himself inside her. She moaned, her eyes closed, as her head thrashed to the side. Bull kissed her neck as he pushed his firm cock slowly inside her. He was large, and he knew it, so he moved slowly at first. She opened her eyes to a questioning look from Bull. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, tentative.

“Better than okay, Bull. Please, keep going. You feel so damned good inside me. I want more.”

Bull smirked and kissed her as he pushed further in. “Shit, you’re so tight. So, so tight!” he grunted as he pushed the rest of the way inside her. 

He was inside her to the hilt now, and he just stayed there for a moment, his own eyes closed now. She kissed him on the nose, and his eyes flew open in surprise. She giggled. “Adorable.” 

He growled at her, “Adorable is it?” and kissed her. He began moving inside her and it was all she could do not to scream. Her hands gripped the sheets on her bed in fists as he started thrusting in and out of her, picking up his rhythm. She raised her legs to wrap around Bull’s, pulling him in even deeper as she raised her hips from the bed. He grunted and his hands found her hips, holding her tightly in his grip as he fucked her. 

Herah was watching Bull fuck her, her eyes riveted to watching his cock slide in and out of her. Her hands found her breasts and she fondled them. Bull watched her play with her breasts, and his thrusts grew harder and faster. His right hand moved to stroke her clit and Herah’s back arched off the mattress. She screamed as Bull fucked her and stroked her clit, her orgasm thundering through her. “Fasta Vass! Bull! Oh shit! Yes! I’m coming! Oh shit!”

Bull continued thrusting into her as her pussy spasmed and pulled his own orgasm from him. He grunted as he came, spurting his seed deep inside her. Herah shuddered under him, and when he was thoroughly spent, Bull collapsed on the bed beside her. 

They were both breathing hard and Herah felt that boneless exhaustion that only came from really good sex. She looked at Bull, who gave her a smirk. She grinned at him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. 

The next day, she found Dorian eating breakfast at the tavern. She sat down next to him and couldn’t hide the slight wince as she sat. Dorian raised an eyebrow. “Do tell, Inquisitor. Did you inquisit a certain qunari last night?”

Herah grinned. “Actually, I think he technically inquisited me.” 

Dorian barked a laugh. “Do tell! And spare no details. I need to live vicariously through you for now. My conquest will take a little longer I’m afraid.”

“So Cullen didn’t find you last night?” Herah asked.

“He did. He’s not ready. I figure I’ll make him miss me while we find Grey Wardens in the desert. Perhaps when we get back, he’ll be ready to ravish me properly.” Dorian rolled his eyes, but then winked at her. 

“He likes you, Dorian. Really likes you.” 

Dorian sighed. “I know. He told me. Truth is, I’m not sure I’m ready for that. I just wanted some fun. I’ve never expected more.”

Herah put an arm around Dorian and squeezed. “I think Cullen’s different. He seems like the kind of guy who’s all in once he decides to act.”

Dorian gave her a look filled with a vulnerability she had only seen once: after the confrontation with his father. “That’s what I’m worried about,” he said quietly, “I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“Trust me, Dorian. You won’t.” Herah told him, just wanting to punch Dorian’s father in that moment. “You won’t.” 

He gave her a small smile. “I appreciate that, Herah.”

It was that moment that Bull walked into the tavern. He spotted Herah sitting with Dorian and walked over to join them for breakfast. “Hey, Dorian. You gonna help us kill some Vints in the desert?”

Dorian smirked, “And look dazzling in the desert sun as I do so.”

Bull laughed. Herah felt something flutter in her belly as she looked at Bull. “You know, Bull, you’re adorable when you tease Dorian like that.”

Bull turned his gaze to her, a heated look in his eyes. “I see you didn’t learn your lesson after all, woman.” he growled. 

“Perhaps I need another lesson,” she teased and gave Bull a wink.

“Oh Maker, you know we sleep in tents at camp, right?” Dorian rolled his eyes.

Herah could only laugh as her two favourite men teased each other. Finally, things were looking up.


End file.
